A Friend
by RandomHyuuga
Summary: He wanted a friend, and she liked his jacket. NaruHina oneshot


**I just felt like writing a one-shot…**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto watched the other kids play in front of the Academy from a swing off to the side. He wanted to join them, but he knew that they would avoid him if he tried. He wished he could have a friend. 'It isn't fair…' he thought as he stared at the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto looked up to find the source of the voice. It was Sakura. She was in a group of girls surrounding Sasuke. 'Why does he get to be so popular? He doesn't even have to try.' He clenched his fist. 'I would give anything to have someone at least _talk_ to me…'

"Um… N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned around. "Yeah?" He studied the girl standing in front of him. She had short black hair and was wearing a huge jacket. She seemed shy, but nice. 'She knows my name…'

"W-well… I j-just wanted to say…" she stammered, trying to get the right words out. "I like your j-jacket. It's a nice color." Her face turned red. 'I finally said something to him!'

Naruto looked at her in shock. Someone was talking to him. Someone was _complimenting_ him! His face broke out into a humongous grin. "Really? I like it, too! Orange is my favorite color! What's yours?"

Hinata blushed. "I-it's blue."

"Oh. Blue's a cool color, too," he said. Naruto looked up at the sky. "Your name's… Hinata, right?"

Hinata nodded nervously. 'He remembered my name!'

Naruto smiled and moved his head back to eye level. "Want to be my friend?" he asked.

Hinata's eyes widened. 'Did he just ask...?'

Naruto saw her eyes widen and sighed. 'I should have known. She doesn't really want to be my friend. How could I have been so stupid?' Naruto looked at the ground, trying to hold back his tears. 'Oh come on! You're going to cry over this? So what! No one wants to be your friend. That's no big deal...right?'

"O-of course I want to be your friend!"

Naruto looked up in shock. The girl's entire face was red and she was breathing hard, as if saying this was very difficult for her. "You want to be my friend?" he asked, unsure if he heard her right.

Hinata nodded. "Y-yes, if that's okay," she said quietly. Naruto could not believe what he heard. Finally, he had a friend! He was so happy that he started laughing. That laughing soon turned into crying as he forgot about his tears and let them fall. "N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked concerned. "A-are you okay?"

He wanted to answer, but he could not. He was crying too hard. Not knowing what else to do, Hinata uncertainly walked up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. His vision was blocked by the tears. He brought his hands up and clutched the sleeves of Hinata's jacket as he continued to cry. "Th..." was what he said over and over.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun! I didn't mean to make you cry," she said sadly. 'Oh no, I messed up,' she thought to herself.

"Thank you."

"Huh?" Hinata looked at Naruto. "Why did you thank me?"

Naruto let go of one of her sleeves and wiped his eyes. "For being my friend," he said as more tears slid down his face.

Hinata smiled. "I love you," she said quietly.

"Hm?" Naruto looked her in the eyes. "What did you say?"

It took Hinata five seconds to realize what she had said and for her face to turn dark red. "N-n-n-n-nothing! I didn't say anything!" she stammered.

Naruto started laughing. "You're so funny, Hinata!"

"I am?" she asked.

"Yep! We're going to be the best of friends!" He stood up and pulled into a hug.

"E-e-eh!" Her face managed to turn an even deeper shade of red than before.

He let go and grabbed her hand. "Come on! Let's go play in the sandbox!"

"There's a sandbox here?" she asked in shock.

Naruto laughed and pulled her towards the other side of the playground.

Neji smirked from behind a tree. "Confidence potion? Pssh, that kid'll believe anything," he said to no one in particular.

"_Neji-nii-san! Do you have some confidence potion!"_

_Neji looked at his cousin in confusion. "What?"_

"_Sensei said that if I had some confidence potion, I would be able to do anything!" she said as she waved her arms around. "So...do you have any? I kind of need it now..."_

_Neji thought for a minute. 'Why would she want confidence potion right this second?' He glanced out the window of the Academy and saw Naruto on the swing. 'Hmph... I see now...'_

_Hinata stared at her older cousin. 'Does he have any?'_

_Neji turned around and looked in his backpack. He picked up a container of grape juice and took off the wrapper. "Here," he said as he tossed her the bottle._

_Hinata smiled and said, "Thank you, Neji-nii-san!" She opened the bottle and drank half of the juice. "I'm feeling more confident already!"_

"_You look more confident, too."_

_Hinata handed the container back to Neji and bowed. "Thank you so much!" With that, she ran out of the room._

_Neji watched from the window as Hinata ran up to Naruto. 'She's so weird sometimes...'_

Neji sighed. "Whatever, my work here is done." He stepped away from the tree and started on his way home. "You've done a good thing, Neji..."

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
